1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved piston pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One piston pump of the type with which this invention is concern is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 100 15 295 A1, for example, and is a component of an electrohydraulic brake system of a motor vehicle. The known piston pump has a pump housing, in which a pump piston is axially movably guided, so that a fluid is pumped from an intake side of the pump to a compression side of the pump via a pump chamber bordering on the pump piston. An outlet valve, which is embodied as a check valve and is integrated into an outlet valve cap, is located on the compression side of the pump.
Upon opening of the outlet valve, excessive increases in pressure on the compression side can occur, which in turn lead to a possibly annoying development of noise.